Snow in Autumn
by kyukinikimura
Summary: Semua pasti ingin akhir yg bahagia bukan? Bagaimana jika takdir mengatakan lain? Seperti Kai gadis yg kehilangan ingatannya setelah ia menemukan cinta sejatinya. Harapannya untuk hidup bahagia pupus saat mereka dipisahkan oleh maut. Disaat ia kehilangan cinta sejatinya datanglah sosok cinta yg baru. Akankah Kai berpaling pada cinta yang baru dan melupakan cinta sejatinya? GS/Sekai


KAI POV

 _'_ _Kai... Ayo bangun jangan malas begitu dong, sudah siang nih,' kata-kata itu selalu tergingang-ngiang di kepalaku. Siapa laki-laki ini? Kenapa aku hanya bisa mendengar suaranya?_

Kepalaku terasa sakit saat terbangun, aku mencium bau yang sangat menyengat. Pemandangan pertama yang aku lihat yaitu, langit-langit kamar berwarna putih dan seluruh ruangan berwarna putih, _'Apakah aku sudah disurga?'_ pikirku.

Kriiieett... kudengar suara pintu terbuka, seseorang berbaju putih menghampiriku. _'Aku tahu ini di rumah sakit,'_ pikirku kemudian.

"Ternyata kau sudah sadar," kata dokter itu, lalu sepertinya ia memeriksa alat-alat kedokteran yang namanya kurang kuketahui. "Karena kau telah sadar akan kupanggilkan keluargamu, tunggu sebentar," lanjutnya, aku hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai respon dari perkataan dokter itu. Tak lama setelah itu kulihat Ayah, Ibu dan kakak laki-laki ku memasuki ruangan ini, sedikit kekhawatiran terlukis jelas diwajah mereka bertiga.

"Syukurlah kau telah sadar nak," kata Ibuku sambil menghampiriku yang masih terduduk di ranjang.

"Kau sudah merasa baikkan?" tanya Ayah padaku, aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil padanya.

"Apakah kepalamu ada yang terasa sakit?" tanya Kim Junmyeon kakakku.

 _'_ _Kepala? Oh iya tadi kepalaku terasa sedikit pusing,'_ kataku dalam hati. Saat aku ingin menyentuh kepalaku yang terasa sedikit pusing tadi, baru kusadari ternyata kepalaku diperban. Aku menoeh kearah mereka seakan bertanya kenapa ini bisa terjadi.

"Kau mengalami kecelakaan dan koma selama tiga minggu," kata Ibu menanggapi tatapanku. Aku hanya bisa menunduk lesu mendengar ucapan Ibuku.

"Tapi tenang saja mungkin besok atau dua hari lagi kau boleh pulang," kata Suho (panggilan untuk kakakku) menyemangati.

"Iya...," kataku sambil tersenyum tipis kepadanya.

Malam pun tiba dan mereka sudah pulang, karena mereka tidak diizinkan menginap disini. Kali ini aku hanya termenung melihat ke jendela, bulan terlihat bersinar indah malam ini.

 _'_ _Aku masih mengingat suara laki-laki itu, siapa dia? Kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya atau paling tidak mengenali suaranya. Aku bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?'_ pikirku lagi sambil termenung.

Hari ini tanggal 4 Agustus aku sudah diperbolehkan pulang, rasanya sangat bosan untuk tinggal di rumah sakit lebih lama dari dua hari.

Sesampainya aku dikamarku, aku melihat dinding kamarku berwarna lavender. _'Mungkin lavender warna kesukaanku?'_ pikirku, kembali aku melihat-lihat kamarku. Aku tertarik pada sebuah boneka yang diletakkan diatas meja disamping ranjangku, sebuah boneka kelinci berwarna putih menggunakan pita berwarna lavender di lehernya, _'Sungguh manis,'_ pikirku.

Aku tersenyum melihat boneka ini. "Apakah salah satu diantara kalian yang memberikanku boneka ini?" tanyaku.

Kulihat semua menatapku sendu lalu Ibu mulai berbicara "Iya...Itu Ibu belikan saat natal 3 tahun lalu, kau tidak mengingatnya?" tanya Ibuku. Aku menggeleng sebagai jawabannya,

"Tentu kau tidak mengingatnya saat itu kau sedang sibuk dengan tugas kuliahmu," kata Ibuku mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyum tipis. Aku hanya menatapnya sebentar lalu melanjutkan melihat-lihat kamarku

"Ibu aku tidak mempunyai diary?" tanyaku pada Ibu,

"Tidak, kau tidak memilikinya. Kau anak yang cukup malas untuk menulis jadi kau tidak memilikinya," kata Ayahku tiba-tiba, aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Mereka bertiga sudah turun dan meninggalkanku dikamar ini dengan alasan agar aku bisa beristirahat.

Hari mulai malam aku kembali menatap keluar jendela. _'Siapa laki-laki itu ya? kenapa aku masih tidak mengenalnya?'_ kataku dalam hati. Malam ini langit tak begitu indah, bulan dan bintang tak nampak seperti biasanya. "Mungkin akan turun hujan," gumamku.

Esok paginya

Sudah kuduga akan turun hujan. Namun kali ini aku tidak boleh bermalas-malasan, karena hari ini kakak berjanji mengajakku ke kampus tempatku selama ini belajar. Sudah lama aku tidak ke kampus, karena aku harus dirawat di rumah sakit.

Sesampainya aku di kampus, aku disambut oleh ketiga temanku. Baekhyun, Jimin dan Chanyeol. Mereka teman baikku sejak kecil.

"Kyaa... Kai kau sudah sembuh rupanya, aku kangen sekali padamu," kata Baekhyun langsung memelukku.

"Hahaha... kau pikir aku sudah setahun disana. Tidak selama itu kan Baekhyun," jawabku sambil membalas pelukannya.

"Hehe.. Iya juga sih," kata Baekhyun padaku.

"Dasar Baekhyun bodoh! Kau ini memang berlebihan, ditinggal Kai sebentar sudah kangen. Bagaimana kalau nanti Kai sudah menikah?" kata Jimin yang dari tadi hanya diam melihat kelakuan Baekhyun.

"Tuh kan, Kai dia selalu mengejek aku waktu kamu di Rumah Sakit," kata Baekhyun membela dirinya.

"Bohong banget Kai," kata Jimin juga membalas perkataan Baekhyun.

"Sudah.. sudah, ayo kita makan ditempat biasa untuk merayakan kembalinya Kai," kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Wah bagus juga idemu. Ayo! Ayo!" kata Baekhyun semangat.

"Iya.. aku sudah lama tidak kesana,"

"Kalau begitu, ayo berangkat sekarang,"

Sampailah aku dan teman-temanku di tempat kami biasanya berkumpul, sebuah cafe bergaya Eropa dengan pintu masuk yang terbuat dari kayu serta jendela-jendelanya yang besar, membuat tempat itu terlihat menarik. Ditambah dengan pengunjung yang biasanya tidak terlalu ramai kecuali hari ini menambah suasana cafe itu sangat tenang dan cocok untuk bercakap-cakap ria.

"Hmm.. sepertinya hari ini ramai sekali ya," kata Kai sambil menengok ke kanan dan kiri.

"Iya, karena ada menu baru Kai, mau coba?" kata Baekhyun seraya berjalan di sebelahku dan menggandeng lenganku.

"Wah menu baru apa? Aku penasaran," tanyaku pada mereka.

"Puding coklat dengan apa ya? Hmm.. apa ya?" jawab Baekhyun dengan kebingungan.

"Daripada mendengarkan Baekhyun yang berbicara tidak jelas, lebih baik kita langsung masuk dan memesan puding itu," saran Jimin.

"Ayo.. Ayo.." ajak Baekhyun sambil berlari menarik Jimin.

"Kai ayo kita masuk," kata Chanyeol sambil mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Ayo.. Aku sudah tidak sabar mencicipi pudingnya," jawabku seraya memegang tangan Chanyeol. Seketika itu kulihat wajah Chanyeol bersemu merah.

Akhirnya kami berempat memilih duduk di pojok ruangan dekat jendela dan taman belakang cafe. Baekhyun dan Jimin memilih duduk berdua dan mempersilahkanku untuk duduk di sebelah Chanyeol dan berhadapan dengan Jimin. Seorang _waiter_ mendatangi kami setelahnya,

"Sudah siap memesan?" kata _waiter_ itu.

"Kai kamu memesan apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Hmm.. Puding coklat almond dengan _fla strawberry_ ya, kalau minumnya _chocholate_ _milkshake_ ," jawabku setelah melihat-lihat daftar menu.

"Kalau aku _Mini Strawberry Pancake_ dan _Blueberry Float_ ," kata Baekhyun.

"Aku satu _pancake_ kacang dan satu _hot coffee_ ," kata Jimin sambil menutup daftar menu.

"Aku puding coklat dan satu _lemon tea_ ," jawab Chanyeol seraya tersenyum.

"Baiklah pesanannya akan diantarkan 15 menit lagi," kata _waiter_ itu.

Sementara itu kami asyik mengobrol masalah tentang aku yang sudah lama tidak datang ke kampus karena koma. Tanpa terasa 15 menit telah berlalu, akhirnya pesanan kami tiba juga. Pesanan kami terlihat sangat lezat atau karena kami yang kelaparan? Hahaha..

"Wah makanan ini terlihat enak sekali, ayo makan," kata Baekhyun sambil bersiap-siap menyantap _pancake-_ nya.

"Ck.. Baekhyun kalau kau ingin makan pakai dulu serbet ini.." kata Jimin sambil memakaikan serbet makan ke atas pangkuan Kate.

"Hehehe.. Maaf, habis karena tidak sabar ingin makan aku jadi lupa,"

"Ya sudah ayo segera di makan, setelah itu aku rasanya ingin berjalan-jalan"

"Kau kan baru keluar dari rumah sakit Kai, kau ingin jalan-jalan kemana?" tanya Chanyeol kepadaku.

"Hhmm... kemana ya? Sudahlah kita pikirkan nanti saja aku mau makan dulu hehehe..." Jawabku seraya memasukkan satu sendok puding coklat ke mulutku.

"Bagaimana Kai? Pudingnya enak kan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan tidak sabar.

"Aaww sakit.." ringis Baekhyun.

"Bodoh sekali kau ini.. jelas-jelas Kai belum mengunyahnya kau sudah bertanya," kata Jimin sambil mengusap kepala Baekhyun yang tadi sempat ia pukul perlahan.

"Iya.. iya Aku tau.. tapi jangan memukul kepalaku." kata Baekhyun sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Yah.. Aku juga salah sini coba lihat kepalamu ada yang luka?" tanya Jimin sambil masih mengelus kepala Baekhyun.

"Ehhmm jadi kalian pacaran?" tanyaku dengan penasaran.

"Hah ya tidaklah" jawab keduanya bersamaan.

"Oohh.. tapi aku masih benar-benar curiga,"

"Curiga apanya sih Yuki?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Jangan-jangan kalian diam-diam pacaran dan tidak memberitahuku dan Chaenyol iya kan?"

"Yah.. nggak mungkin lah siapa juga yang mau pacaran sama cewek kasar, cerewet dan rakus seperti Baekhyun," jawab Jimin dengan entengnya.

"Oh.. gitu iya Aku memang cewek yang kasar, cerewet dan rakus. Tentu saja tidak mungkin mempunyai pacar seperti Jimin yang pintar, keren bahkan digilai gadis-gadis kampus,"

"Baekhyun.. bukan begitu maksudku.." jawab Jimin tiba-tiba menyesal.

"Sudahlah toh aku kan memang tidak cocok dengan tipe seperti itu,"

"Baekhyun kau tidak apa?" tanya Yuki khawatir.

"Hahaha.. tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Ayo lanjutkan makannya gara-gara aku suasananya jadi tidak nyaman begini," jawab Baekhyun lalu kembali menyuap _pancake_ -nya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, nanti kau bisa antarkan aku berbelanja?" tanyaku pada Baekhyun.

"Tentu, nanti aku antarkan kamu berbelanja,"

"Perlu kubantu?" tanya Chanyeol menawarkan bantuan.

"Tidak perlu, aku ingin berbelanja berdua dengan Baekhyun," jawabku sambil menyuap potongan terakhir pudding coklat almond milikku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku antar kalian bagaimana?" tawarnya lagi padaku.

"Okay baiklah aku setuju," jawabku sambil tersenyum padanya.

TBC


End file.
